


Антикинк: нон-кон

by Peach_Tree



Series: Антикинк [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Tree/pseuds/Peach_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может быть кинковее хорошей порции недобровольного секса? Сэм точно должен оценить эту блестящую идею. По крайней мере, так казалось Дину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Антикинк: нон-кон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anti-kink: Non-con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185714) by [ash_carpenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_carpenter/pseuds/ash_carpenter). 



> Бета - Charlie Ryder

Оглядываясь назад, Дин действительно немного жалел, что их с Сэмом попытка попробовать доминирование и подчинение провалилась из-за призрачной болезни. А еще он был совершенно уверен, что в этом был виноват только Сэм.

Если бы эта испорченная мелкая сучка, любящая покомандовать, не настаивала – разумеется, зря, – что будет верхним, всего бы этого не случилось.

Конечно, Сэм мог бы усомниться в его непогрешимой логике. Однако, хоть Дин и не говорил об этом вслух, мнение Сэма в общем-то не считалось. У него не было права голоса.

Дело в том, что Сэм был помешан на контроле. Он притворялся, что весь такой благоразумный и согласный идти на компромисс, но Дину лучше было знать. Может, Дин сделал все только хуже, потакая ему, но даже в детстве Сэм был капризным, требовательным и всегда добивался, чтобы все было, как он хотел, вплоть до способа завязывания шнурков.

Сучка.

Как бы там ни было, дело в том, что Сэм не любил отпускать поводья. Нет, ему нравилось держать их в своих больших загребущих лапах, над головами людей, которые не были чертовыми переростками и не могли до них дотянуться. Как с пультом от телевизора. Ну правда, просмотр кулинарных шоу на Food Network не был никакой «болезненной зависимостью», а некоторым неандертальцам нужно было просто вытащить голову из задницы.

Возможно, метафора Дина не выдержала столкновения с суровой реальностью.

– Ты на что уставился?

Дин резко поднял взгляд и понял, что они в закусочной, а Сэм с озадаченной усмешкой смотрит на него через стол, подняв брови.

– Что? Ни на что.

– Что тебе сделали картофельные оладьи ?

Дин закатил глаза и не удостоил его ответом. Картофельные оладьи не могли сделать ничего плохого, все это знали. Они были как сама офигенность, прожаренная до золотистой хрустящей корочки.

Снова погрузившись в размышления, Дин выдвинул предложение: Сэма нужно заставить хоть раз отдать контроль, чтобы он понял – и, что важнее, признал, – как ему это нравится. Дин поддержал предложение, и оно было принято единогласно.

– Так, а теперь чего ты лыбишься?

У Сэма на лбу появилась фирменная складка, означавшая раздражение, как будто он подозревал, что жизненной целью Дина было доводить его до белого каления.

– Что? Ничего.

– Ты такой псих.

***

Дин не чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что собирался силой заставить Сэма подчиниться. Он ведь не собирался по-настоящему причинять вред и знал, что Сэм ему доверяет, а еще им всегда нравилось немного грубости. Черт, да Дин потерял счет, сколько раз их спарринги заканчивались перепихом.

Не самая лучшая подготовка для драк в реальной жизни, разумеется, но так тренировки становились намного интереснее.

Как только Сэм преодолеет первоначальный шок и разрешит старшему брату делать все, что тот захочет, он точно поймет, насколько это кайфово. Сто пудов.

А знаете, что самое лучшее? Это будет полным сюрпризом! Сэм, помешанный на деталях, точно оценит дополнительную реалистичность, когда на него накинутся совершенно внезапно.

В итоге Дин решил, что он чертов гений, а идея – блестящая.

***

Дин крался за Сэмом, который шел по переулку, куда его отправили под предлогом поиска демона; улицы городка в это время были пусты, и за баром им никто не должен помешать.

По тому, как плечи Сэма напряглись, Дин понял, что он заметил движение за спиной, и резко метнулся вперед.

Он схватил брата, впечатал его грудью в неровную кирпичную стену и рявкнул:

– Стоять, су… – ООХ!

Дин задушенно вскрикнул, когда в живот ощутимо прилетел локоть, а потом мир тревожно наклонился, тело вдруг пронзила боль, и он упал на спину. Перед глазами очутилось сердитое лицо Сэма, просвечивающее через хоровод разноцветных звездочек и чирикающих птичек.

Лицо Сэма приблизилось, приобретя растерянное выражение .

– Дин?

– Нгх.

– Что за хрень ты творишь? Я чуть тебя не ударил!

Чуть? Как типично для него – называть так яростную атаку, когда сам он упорно описывал действия Дина в абсурдно преувеличенных выражениях – например, жалуясь на тот несвоевременный прием в стиле Чака Норриса, который «почти сломал ему челюсть ».

– Мда.

– Что?

Дин попытался встать, застонал и лег обратно, решив приберечь силы, чтобы сказать Сэму, что он мудак. 

– Это ты на меня напал!

– Я пытался тебя изнасиловать, – объяснил Дин.

Сэм представить не мог, в какой вселенной это нормальное оправдание, но Дин смотрел на него выжидательно, словно хотел услышать: «О! Ну тогда все в порядке».

– Я… ээ… Ты понимаешь, что это ненормально, да?

– Инцест – тоже ненормально, – в тему заметил Дин.

– Да, но… Ладно, хорошо. Мы занимаемся добровольным инцестом. Из самого определения следует, что красться по переулкам и насиловать друг друга нет никакой необходимости. 

– Я думал, будет здорово.

– Для кого?

Дин закатил глаза и наконец ухитрился встать на ноги, опираясь на Сэма и на стену.

– Для тебя, придурок. Но ты взял и все испортил.

– Прости, Дин. Я не хотел проявить неблагодарность и испортить твой щедрый подарок в виде нападения и изнасилования меня в темном переулке.

– Звучит неискренне, – ответил Дин надменно, задрав подбородок и стряхивая с себя руку Сэма.

– Ты практически мысли мои читаешь .

***

Следующим утром Сэм пытался улучшить плохое настроение Дина, задабривая его кофе и пончиками, и размышлял, как он дошел до того, что извиняется перед братом за свое неудавшееся изнасилование.

Дин великодушно простил его к обеду, получив в подарок жареный острый сыр, и Сэм почувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы поднять вопрос, как и почему случилось вчерашнее загадочное происшествие. 

После путаных, едва понятных объяснений Дина Сэм установил, что этот придурок считает его латентным нижним с манией величия, которого можно «вылечить» только хорошим недобровольным перепихом. 

Еще его настойчиво убеждали, что Сэм от этого возбуждается, просто он не хочет признавать. 

– Это нелепо!

– Ты по-другому заговоришь, когда будешь кричать и умолять меня остановиться.

– Что?! В этом вообще нет смысла!

– Еще поблагодаришь меня, когда задница начнет кровоточить.

Сэм спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Это из-за того, что я не разрешил тебе быть верхним?

– Нет! Я пытаюсь… Стой, что значит «не разрешил»? Ты не «не разрешал» мне ничего. Я милостиво позволил тебе быть верхним, потому что, как всегда, только я и приношу жертвы ради нашей сексуальной жизни.

– Типа огромной жертвы поиметь меня против воли?

– Вот именно.

Вот теперь Сэм и правда начал думать, что у Дина психические отклонения. Крылись ли их корни в дешевых порножурналах? Это было очень плохо. Ну а может, Дин просто был неизлечимым идиотом.

Однако он в принципе не возражал (если задуматься, возможно, это тоже было не совсем нормально). Ему нравился жесткий секс, он был в восторге, когда Дин был сверху – как и наоборот. Он даже подумал, что это могло бы быть здорово – ну, знаете, когда был посвящен в план, а не просто подвергся атаке неизвестного нападавшего на темной улице за баром.

Ну правда, это был просто еще один пример отстойного исполнения, последовавшего за отстойным планированием. Типичный Дин «Сначала стреляй – потом спрашивай» Винчестер. Сэм нежно вздохнул, решив, что ему не повредит, если он пойдет навстречу этому идиоту.

– Ладно, хорошо. Ты можешь меня изнасиловать.

Дин раздраженно взмахнул руками.

– Ну вот, теперь ты все испортил!

– Почему?

– Разрешение убивает всю идею!

Сэм скрипнул зубами и потер переносицу.

– Ну ладно, хорошо. Я не разрешаю тебе меня насиловать.

Дин закатил глаза и встал, подхватывая куртку.

– Отстойно получилось.

Он пошел к двери, и Сэм тоже встал, разведя руки в стороны.

– Ээ, алло? Так мы делаем это или нет?

– А ты подожди и узнаешь.

***

Как выяснилось позже, Сэм не мог просто так забыть годы тренировок – и все случаи нападений отвратительных сверхъестественных существ – просто из-за вероятности, что нападавшим окажется брат, пытающийся его нагнуть.

После третьего случая рефлекторной самозащиты, в результате которого Дин остался с трещиной в ребре (а Сэм – с кровоточащим носом, что было обидно, но явно стоило того, чтобы еще и сломать Дину два пальца), они пришли к выводу, что с неожиданными нападениями надо завязывать.

Делу не помогало то, что когда Сэм как-то раз всё-таки подавил свои природные инстинкты, оказалось, что на него запрыгнул не Дин, а грифон в гоне. Хуже всего было то, что Сэм даже не заметил разницы, пока ему в штаны не пролез хвост .

Ладно, может, хуже всего было то, что прикосновение хвоста ему немного понравилось, но Сэм ни за что это не признал бы.

Как бы там ни было, Дин решил, что единственный шанс подкатить к Сэму – когда он спит. 

В этом случае не только получится обездвижить его, пока он еще не пришел в себя, но и появится дополнительное преимущество – не нужно будет излишне напрягаться, просто перевернуть его посреди ночи.

Они до сих пор брали номера с двумя кроватями, хотя не понимали, кого пытаются обмануть: на вторую кровать уже почти два года неизменно сваливалась куча одежды и оружия. Дин даже больше не мог уснуть, если на нем не разваливался Сэм, пуская слюни в шею, сопя в ухо и наматывая на себя одеяло.

(О боже, Сэм – его жена. Или муж. Он не знал, что хуже.)

В первый раз, когда Дин решил устроить полночную засаду, он случайно задремал, пока ждал, чтобы Сэм уснул, а когда проснулся – было уже утро и Сэм фальшиво напевал в душе.

Обозлившись из-за того, что обломал себе секс, он решил, что завести будильник на телефоне будет отличной идеей.

Конечно, это бы сработало лучше, если бы будильник не разбудил сначала Сэма. В общем-то, только Сэма он и разбудил; а Дина разбудил толчок под ребра и недовольный вопрос брата, какого черта он поставил будильник на три ночи.

Дин не думал, что объяснение, что будильник должен был поднять его для изнасилования, так развеселит Сэма.

В третий раз должно было повезти, и Дин заправился эспрессо. Наконец-то, лежа и нетерпеливо ворочаясь, он дождался, пока Сэм глубоко заснет, начав пускать слюни. Дополнительным преимуществом было то, что у него наполовину встал, потому что вечером Дин притворился, что слишком устал для секса (это было не так-то легко, учитывая, что, зарядившись кофеином, он чуть по потолку не бегал от бодрости). Итак, Сэм был в полном его распоряжении!

Ухмыльнувшись, Дин воодушевленно потянулся к нему.

Возможно, слишком воодушевленно.

Сэм вскрикнул, широко распахнул совершенно не сонные глаза, как только его облапали, и моментально вывалился из кровати. Летя к полу, он ударился головой о тумбочку, и его тут же придавило тушей похотливого, возбужденного брата. 

– Заткнись нахер, сука, – прорычал Дин, схватил его за руки, которыми он размахивал, и прижал к полу. Он потянулся и укусил его за губы, потом силой ворвался языком в рот и начал вбиваться бедрами в слабо сопротивляющегося брата.

– Дин?.. – спросил Сэм невнятно. Дин понадеялся, что это остатки сонливости, а не сотрясение мозга .

Ну ладно.

– Я сказал, заткнись! – придавив запястья Сэма одной ладонью, он отвесил ему легкую пощечину и нетерпеливо засунул руку в его пижамные штаны. – Ты будешь лежать как хорошая маленькая сучка и принимать все, что я тебе дам.

Сэм издал протестующий звук и начал сопротивляться, но Дин понял, что он притворяется. В основном потому, что делал Сэм это очень хреново.

– Нет, – застонал он, шире разведя ноги и подаваясь навстречу толчкам. Его хилые попытки освободить запястья из Диновой хватки были невероятно жалкими – Дин был совершенно уверен, что видел, как Сэм старался лучше, когда притворялся, что хочет побороть в армреслинге четырехлетнюю дочку свидетеля по их последнему делу.

– Эй, ты хотя бы попытайся вырваться, – заныл Дин.

– Что? Я и пытаюсь, – ответил Сэм. Дин должен был сказать ему, что вся эта фигня с широко раскрытыми глазами, которые должны были придавать Сэму невинный вид, делали его похожим на испуганного пони.

– Конечно. Я помню, девчонки часто надирали тебе задницу, но ты все еще трехметровый гигант, так что прекрати быть таким слабаком!

– Двухметровый, козел. И, эй!

Наконец он и правда проснулся. И его зрачки были нормального размера, хоть и возмущенно блестели, так что, кажется, визит в больницу отменялся.

– Так неинтересно, если ты не сопротивляешься, – заявил Дин с хищной усмешкой, всем весом наваливаясь на Сэма и наконец спустив его штаны до середины бедер. Их твердые члены, кончики которых уже были мокрыми от смазки, соприкоснулись.

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Сэм, готовый на все, что Дин скажет, лишь бы потрахаться. Он очень возбудился (и воспоминания о грифоньем хвосте были совсем не при чем), а Дин весь день его динамил. Он резко рванулся, разрывая хватку Дина на запястьях, и перевернул их, прижимая брата к полу бойцовским захватом.

Дин сердито посмотрел на него.

– Я сказал: попытайся вырваться, придурок! А не вырвись по-настоящему!

– Я не виноват, что ты хреново дерешься, Дин.

– Я был не готов!

– Ты худший насильник в мире.

Взбесившись, Дин врезал Сэму головой в лицо, а потом, пользуясь тем, что Сэм ослабил хватку, перевернул их снова, оседлав сэмовы бедра и оказавшись сверху.

Сэм предсказуемо ударил в ответ, и скоро они уже по-настоящему дрались – грубо, грязно, толкаясь друг в друга промежностями, кусая и вылизывая. Они едва заметили, что сломали диван и кровать, перевернули стол, оба кресла и лампу и оставили довольно большую трещину в стене.

В конце концов, запыхавшиеся и вспотевшие, взбодрившиеся и невероятно возбужденные, они вернулись к тому, с чего начали – Сэм распластался под Дином, раскинув ноги, а джинсы, спущенные до лодыжек, мотались за ними по полу.

– Господи, пожалуйста, можем мы сейчас просто трахнуться? – взмолился Сэм, выгнул спину и потерся членом о бедро Дина.

– Нгх, – согласился Дин, полностью забывая весь свой «недобровольный» план, присосавшись ртом к горлу Сэма и дергая его бедра, чтобы тот обхватил его ногами. Он сжал ягодицы Сэма и широко развел их, целуя его почти отчаянно, слегка подталкивая член к входу. Они были скользкие от пота и выделившейся смазки, и Сэм очень хотел этого, так что Дин знал, что ему будет не очень больно.

– Черт! – вскрикнул Сэм, когда Дин вошел в него одним длинным, сильным движением, выгнувшись на полу и крепко вцепившись пальцами в мышцы спины брата. – Боже, да, давай…

Сжав рукой челюсть Сэма, Дин повернул его лицо к себе, глубоко целуя и начиная резко двигаться внутри, переплетая их пальцы. 

– Да… Так чертовски горячо, Сэмми, – прошептал Дин, глубоко и сильно вбиваясь внутрь, убедившись, что скользит животом по члену Сэма. Он нашел правильный угол и задевал нужное место внутри Сэма с каждым ударом, улыбаясь тому, как он шумно выдыхает и корчится от удовольствия.

В мире Винчестеров драка была прелюдией; они оба были очень заведены и знали, что секс не затянется надолго. И это не было проблемой – они оба больше всего любили так, быстро и грязно. 

Они лапали друг друга, пока трахались, хватали за задницы с грубой нежностью, сталкиваясь головами в мокрых поцелуях, вылизывая глотки друг друга. Сэм практически до синяков сжимал бока и бедра Дина, изо всех сил стискивая, и Дин так вламывался в Сэма, что тот должен был до крови стереть спину о ковер.

Ни один из них не заметил, что они бились о тумбочку и кровать, которые в свою очередь с грохотом врезались в стену. И никто не осознавал, насколько громко они занимались своим грубым, грязным сексом.

– Кончишь для меня, детка? – промурлыкал Дин, вылизывая раковину сэмова уха и прикусывая мочку. – Зальешь меня всего?

– Нет, стой, – выпалил Сэм. – Я не хочу останавливаться… 

Ему просто было так охренительно хорошо.

– Я знаю, что ты готов, – подразнил Дин, вращая бедрами. Он едва сохранял контроль, удерживаясь ради Сэма, и знал, что его брат так же близок к финалу, как он сам. Но иногда Сэму нравилось пытаться потянуть время, когда секс был особенно хорош, – несмотря на то, что никогда не получалось.

– Нет! Еще нет…

Дин тихо рассмеялся во вспотевший висок Сэма, протянул руку между их телами и сжал член Сэма, из которого сочилась смазка. 

– Давай, хочу тебя почувствовать.

– Нет! – возразил Сэм, пытаясь подавить нарастающую волну и потянулся, чтобы сбросить с себя руку, улыбаясь в шею брату, когда почувствовал, что Дин специально сжал ладонь и начал дергать ей. – Ах ты, ублюдок… – он вырывался, голова моталась из стороны в сторону, он безуспешно пытался остановить подступающий оргазм. – Нет, нет, нет, нет…

Даже кончая, он выкрикивал «нет», неистово дергаясь под Дином и скорчившись от наслаждения, глядя почти с огорчением, как член выпускает горячие струи спермы между их телами.

Конечно, именно в этот момент копы вынесли дверь и с криками ворвались в комнату, наставив пушки на Дина.

– Отвали он него нахер, засранец! – крикнул главный, пока двое других замерли позади него, шокированно глядя на двух мужчин.

– Воу-воу, полегче! – Дин поднял руки над головой, резко осознав, что он все еще в Сэме. И еще не кончил. Твою мать!

– Что происходит? – спросил Сэм, понимая, что должен сильнее встревожиться и разозлиться, но находясь под кайфом от недавнего оргазма.

– Все в порядке, сэр, мы вам поможем, – они подошли ближе и грубо схватили Дина, оттаскивая его от Сэма.

– Стойте! Эй! Что, черт возьми, вы делаете?! – возмутился Дин, ошеломленный и очень разъяренный тем, что его приближавшийся мозговыносящий оргазм обломали. 

– Заткнись, чертов насильник, – выплюнул один из полицейских, и Дин застонал.

– Соседи позвонили, когда услышали шум, – объяснил парень, становясь на колени перед сбитым с толку Сэмом. – А когда мы приехали, то услышали, что он с тобой делает.

– Что? О, подождите… Я. Эм, – Щеки Сэма порозовели от смущения, и он попытался прикрыть свое обнаженное, забрызганное спермой тело дрожащими руками.

– Послушайте, офицер, – сказал Дин, натужно и неестественно рассмеявшись. – Я могу все объяснить.

– Заткнись! – злобно крикнул главный, угрожающе подняв пистолет, пока полицейский защелкивал наручники на запястьях Дина. Он обнаружил, что его член все еще твердый – и болтается в воздухе, на обозрении собирающихся на парковке зевак.

– Нет, послушайте, это мой брат! Поэтому я бы не смог его изнасиловать.

– Твой кто?!

– Ээ…бойфренд, – Дин прочистил горло. – Разумеется. Мой абсолютно не-состоящий-в-кровном-родстве бойфренд. Потому что, вы же понимаете, все остальное бы было нездорово и неправильно.

Сэм прикрыл лицо ладонью, пряча глаза.

– И еще, – продолжил Дин, быстро отвлекая внимание от своего промаха. – Посмотрите, какой он здоровый!

– Жертвы бывают разного роста и размера, – резко возразил полицейский, наклонившись к Сэму, который пытался стянуть с кровати одеяло, чтобы прикрыть свои прелести. – Не волнуйся, мы пойдем туда, где тебе помогут.

– Нет, пожалуйста, – взмолился Сэм, готовый умереть от унижения. – Мне не нужна помощь, – он остановился на секунду. – Ну, может, мне нужна помощь, но не такая, как вы думаете. Он меня не насиловал.

– Вот видите! – с ликованием выкрикнул Дин. – Он сам согласился! Правда, я напал на него, но он не мог просто раздвинуть ноги и сдаться, чтобы поберечь свое… Эм. Мне лучше заткнуться.

– Хорошая мысль.

***

Когда они наконец во всем разобрались, закрыв двери за совершенно не оценившими иронию ситуации копами, толпой из всех постояльцев мотеля, половины жителей города и, кажется, парочки туристов, которые «проходили мимо», Дин тяжело опустился на постель и закрыл лицо руками.

На нем все еще была футболка Сэма, обернутая вокруг талии – первое, что оказалось под рукой, когда он наконец объяснил все копам и они разрешили прикрыться, – а с одной ноги свисали пижамные штаны. 

В итоге он представлял собой довольно жалкую картину.

Сэм сел рядом, все еще завернутый в колючее мотельное одеяло, которое полицейский на нем завязал.

– Ну… это было немного унизительно.

– Совсем чуть-чуть, – согласился Сэм. – Может, нам стоит уехать из города. Скажем, прямо сейчас.

– Да.

Видя, как подавлен Дин – без сомнения, он страдал еще и от тяжелой формы отваливающихся яиц, – Сэм хлопнул его по плечу и ободряюще улыбнулся.

– Эй, взбодрись, приятель. Ты так круто запрыгнул на меня посреди ночи; я был совершенно застигнут врасплох, знаешь ли, – видя, что Дин не особенно взбодрился, он подумал немного и радостно сказал: – И, если хочешь, можешь отвезти нас на заброшенное шоссе и заставить меня отсосать.

Дин отвел руки на несколько сантиметров от лица и бросил на Сэма осторожный заинтересованный взгляд.

– Грязный перепих на дороге?

– Абсолютно грязный. Нас даже будет видно с трассы.

Дин ухмыльнулся.

– Круто. Знаешь, ты лучшая поддельная жертва насилия.

– Вау. Кажется, это самое романтичное, что ты мне говорил.

Дин обнял его и притянул к себе, целуя.

– Ага, смотри не привыкай, принцесса.


End file.
